Bio: The Shepard's Hawke
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: In a small town of Lothering on the under-developed planet of Thedas, a few of the local youths, Hawke, Merrill, and Varric, are part of the village's local "Defense Force". However, one day, they are confronted by John Shepard and Liara T'Soni, two crewmembers of the Systems Alliance starship Normandy. (MAJOR AU! Star Ocean Story)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Mass Effect or Dragon Age movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Beginnings<strong>

2064 A.D. Planet Earth was on the brink of destruction. Clashes between the United Nations and the various Middle Eastern nations that opposed it sparked the outbreak of what humanity was afraid of entering; World War III. Weapons of mass destruction, deployed with complete impunity, razed the land in the blink of an eye. People believed it was the end of the world. The dire situation forced the two opposing factions to negotiate a cease-fire, reaching an agreement in only two weeks. However… The war may have ended, but its effects remained. With the deteriorating environment, Earth's population was drastically reduced. Those who survived the conflict lived a confined existence, trapped in underground cities. Countries joined together to form the Greater United Nations, and turned their eyes skyward… to space. With the establishment of the USTA, or Universal Science and Technology Administration, man began to seek new worlds beyond the stars. C.E. The first year of the Common Era calendar. 2146 C.E. Thanks to the discovery of the Mass Relays, mankind's dream inched ever closer to reality. The USTA began implement its System Alliance.

* * *

><p><em>2186 C.E.<em>

Out in space is a planet known as Binthu. It is an uncharted charted planet, one which humanity is now about to begin their mission of exploration. A System Alliance ship comes out of warp and slowly approaches the planet.

"Planet Binthu confirmed. Departing high-density space at 1203." A Female Operator calculated to the captain.

"Set the coordinates to T50321." The Captain instructed, while reading the reports.

"Rodger. Putting Binthu on-screen." A male operator responded. Full holograph screen of Binthu displays itself. Suddenly the alrm system sounds off.

"Something's wrong with the gravitational readings!" The Female Operator informs. "There's a giant energy wave approaching us, sir, at high speed! The magnitude is 40.3 quadrillion joules sir!" She calculates the data.

"Turn the ship about! Fire thrusters!" The Captain ordered. "Full power right away, and give me some warp coordinates! Look alive, people!" Everyone on the ship races around preparing there escape from the unknown giant energy wave. No sooner had they finished the screens depicted the giant energy wave in which the operators described.

"3, 2, 1…" The Female Operator counted. The instant giant energy wave made contact with Planet Binthu, the planet instantly exploded. The fiery explosion began to approach the ship.

"Here it comes. Activate anti-shock! Raise defense shields!" The Captain ordered. No sooner had he'd given the order the explosion almost reaches them and the ship and it's manages to warp out of there just in time.

2186 C.E. an unknown power threatens to hurl the galaxy into a new age of civilization. Is it the will of the gods? Or just the whimsy of fate? Whatever it is the human race continues to advance into the great unknown. Space, the realm of infinite possibility. The final frontier. It has long inspired the dreams of billions. These dreams, countless in number, spread infinitely throughout the universe…though some of these dreams are nightmares.

* * *

><p><em>Planet Thedas<em>

A different Systems Alliance Space Vehicle ship orbits an unsuspecting planet Thedas.

Down on the planet's surface is a small town of Lothering. The greenery and mountain backgrounds glisten in the bright warm sun. Birds sing and fly in groups that fill the air with a sense of peace and comfort. A young dalish elven mage by the name of Merrill happily runs over to the town hall. In side the town hall is a swordsman named Garrett Hawke, though friends just call him Hawke for short, and a surface dwarf named Varric Tethras. They all sit around reading or relaxing on the nice sofas in the living room. Hawke sits in a nice chair reading a book, while Varric kicks back on his chair with his feet on the table.

"Man, I'm bored…" Varric sighs.

"Hey, that's a good thing. It means all's well." Hawke smiled.

"So… Ever have any thoughts on a particular woman you have a keen eye on?" Varric says randomly and out of curiosity.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Hawke asked looking confused.

"Let me give you a friendly warning." Varric said getting from his chair. "It's not bad to have an interest in a girl but always remember to pick wisely. Some girls out there are total scatterbrains. Types like that don't listen to anyone." He explained smirking. Little did he realize that Merrill just walked in the room. Hawke noticed and stared in fear. "They're also just total nags." No sooner had he finished that sentenced did he feel the wrath of Merrill's fist in his face. He was sent flatly on the floor. "Oooooooowwwwwww…" He groaned under his breath. He then quickly turned around to see Merrill was the one who did it. "Uh… Merrill!" He gasped in fear. Merrill glared down at him and growled in frustration. "Listen I, uh, meant… Ha ha…" He stammered in his explanation and laughed awkwardly.

"You jerk." Merrill bent down staring at him. "If you've got time to complain about women, you've got time to work!"

"But there's nothing to do around here, Merrill." Varric complained.

"Then why don't you go out on a patrol, then?" Merrill suggested. "Come on. I'll join you. We can all do it together."

"Oh, all right." Varric sighed in defeat. He got back up from the floor and headed for the door.

"Hawke, you come with us too!" Merrill called out as she left. Hawke nodded and got up from his seat. "It's settled then. We'll all go together!" She announced.

* * *

><p>Garret Hawke, Merrill, and Varric Tethras. All three of these skillful warriors have taken up the job of being Lothering's official town defense force. Through out their years they have defended Lothering from monsters, bandits and thieves, murderers, rapists, kidnappers, assaults, and so much more that can't be listed all at once. They patrol the town, which seems to be their most favorite part. Mostly because of the exercise and the fresh air. They're familiar with everyone in the whole town and everyone knows them.. They would greet others and other would greet back. One man would say "Looks like another hot day today." A child would complain, "I'm so sleepy… but mom says I have to get up. She just won't leave me alone!" Precious. Everyone always gave them a friendly greeting and compliment them on a great job they are doing. And this would be proven once again how skilled they are. When the team decides to call it quits for the day, something happened…<p>

"Ooh! What's that!?" A townswoman said in fright. She stares in wide eye terror. Hawke and his friends turn in the direction the woman was facing.

"What the…!?" Hawke narrows his eyes, wondering what it could be. He soon found out.

"Wagh! Bandits!" A townsman shout in fright.

"Aaahhh!" Another townswoman screamed in fright. A gang of bandits came charging in, surrounding Lothering. Everybody ran inside of their homes to be safe. The bandits, with sinister laughing ran through the town with swords in their hands. The broke through windows and doors and kidnapping any woman and child, gold or jewelry they can get their hands on. A few men got wounded in the process.

"Bastards! Coming here in broad daylight!" Varric snarled.

"We've got to help them!" Merrill ran out into the chaos. "Hurry!" she motioned them to come.

"Let's go!" Hawke nodded. Both him and Varric ran after her.

They came to the first group of five Bandits causing a muck.

"Let's crush 'em." Varric smirked; getting out his crossbow which he named it Bianca. That caught their attention as they dropped whatever treasure they got momentarily as they drew their swords. Glaring and smirking and Hawke and the others with a murderous intent. Hawk and Merrill drew out their weapons too. They charged in at once, thinking that they could gang up on them and kill them with ease. But the party manages to be the once to defeat them with ease. Since they were more experienced the bandits dropped dead like flies.

"That was easy." Merrill smiled. Indeed it was. The area was cleared of those bandits. But Hawke and the others were still not done. They ran town down towards another group of five bandits. Surrounding innocent people, frightening them, and smirking and laughing while they do it. But then they turn to see Hawke and the others with their weapon out at the ready.

"Let's go!" Hawke taunted them. Just like the first group, they were arrogant and underestimated the party's strength. They charged in at once. But once again the party manages to be the once to defeat them with ease and the bandits dropped dead like flies. After freeing the hostages they made their way to the town entrance. Surprisingly, there were only two bandits left and their leader stood in waiting. However instead of fighting Hawke and his friends they all quivered in fear.

"They're puttin' up more of a fight than we figured, boss." One of them said. The Bandit Leader approached the party with his massive size. He glares at Hawke and his friends with anger and hate.

"Pathetic! Letting a couple of brats step all over us! Just wait till I show them!" He bellowed.

"We aren't just any brats, I'll have you know! We're the official town defense force!" Hawke spoke back.

"And we're not about to let some punk swagger in here with his pack of gutless losers!" Varric added.

"Yeah! You guys wouldn't last two minutes in a fight!" Merrill taunted them.

"W-what did you say!?" The Bandit Leader spluttered in outrage. Soon the rest of the bandits were outraged by this insult.

"Let's get 'em boss!" One of the bandits shouted. Merrill and Varric took on the last two bandits while Hawke took on their leader. Merrill and Varric took out the other two with ease. Frustrated the Bandit leader uses his bare fists to try and defeat his opponents. But Hawke was much more faster than he was and took his over grown body to his advantage. Landing slicing blow after slicing blow Hawke managed to defeat the bandit leader with ease as he dropped like a fly.

After awhile the townspeople came out of hiding cheering on for Hawke and his friends for defending the peaceful town of Lothering. Hawke, Merrill, and Varric stand tall and proud at their accomplishment.

"Whew! Thanks a lot, guys." Said one of the townsmen in relief.

"Just doing our jobs sir." Hawke nodded and smiled honestly.

"Ooh, how suave of you." Merrill smirked and teased. Varric and Merrill couldn't help but laugh while Hawke felt a tad embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Hawke and the others went to his family's estate. There, his mother Leandra Amell, served them drinks for a hard days work.<p>

"I made some tea for you." Leandra smiled presenting the tray.

"Thank you, ma'am." Merrill smiled back as she took the try.

"Enjoy." Leandra smiled. Merrill brought the tray to the table.

"Hah, those bandits hardly even put up a fight." Varric boasted as he lay back in the chair.

"What are you talking about? That was a pretty close call, and know it." Merrill smirked. She then notices Hawke just starring out in to space. "Something wrong, Hawke? You look a little off." Merrill asked out of concern.

"Oh, he's just been moping around all the time lately." Leandra said looking concerned herself.

After awhile of conversations and fun talk it was time for everyone to go home and hit the hay.

"Well, see ya later." Varric said to Hawke.

"Yes." Hawke nodded.

"Hope you feel better tomorrow, Hawke." Merrill said sincerely. Both Varric and Merrill then start heading out the door. But they stop to thank Leandra. "Thanks again, ma'am."

"Oh certainly. Come back anytime." Leandra smiled sincerely. And with that Merrill and Varric left respectively and went out to their homes. Hawke then went to his bedroom. He got all washed up and changed into comfortable clothes for bed. But before he went to bed he stared out into the window. Staring out into stars and the moon shining and glimmering in the night sky.

"Being bored's a good thing, huh?" Hawke sighed. That was a sign of irony and sense for wanting adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it! Chapter 1! I think I did and ok job on this, but I want you people to be the judge of it. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Mass Effect or Dragon Age movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Tragedy Strikes<strong>

The next morning Hawke awoke from his pleasant sleep. The sunlight shown down through the drapes of his window. Birds chirped and sang under the glistening summer sun. He slowly rose up from his bed, yawning and stretching. Hawke then got washed up and fitted into his armor. He hindered out into the halls and down stairs into the living room. No sooner had he came down stairs, his mother Leandra comes out of her bedroom too.

"Oh! I thought you were still sleeping." Leandra smiled in surprise. "Did you have trouble falling asleep?" She asked in concern.

"No, I'm fine." Hawke gave his mother a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure? You've been acting kind of strange lately. I don't want Merrill and Varric having to worry about you." She said in concern.

"Oh stop worrying so much, Mother." Hawke chuckled. "I'll be back later." He said walking out the door to the town hall.

* * *

><p>Hawk walked through the village towards the town hall. People were already out and about going to and fro about their daily lives. Working, eating, cleaning, delivering, and talking. When Hawke arrived at the town hall he saw Merrill was at the front the door.<p>

"Good morning, Hawke." Merrill smiled.

"Good morning, Merrill." Hawke smiled back.

"Varric already went inside." Merrill informed.

"Well then, shall we go in?" Hawke gestured the door. Merrill nodded in response. Hawke opened the door and stood waiting. "Ladies first." He gestured.

"Why thank you kind gentleman." Merrill smiled as she walked in. Hawke fallowed.

* * *

><p>The two of them walk in side the Captain's study room where Varric is waiting by the door.<p>

"Hey, Hawke. The captain's waiting for you." Varric informed him. All three then went inside the captain's study, where captain Ewald himself came to them.

"Ah, there you are, Hawke." Ewald smiled. He then cleared his throat to begin his briefing. "To business, then. You made us all proud here yesterday. Repelling a bandit warlord with only the three of you, they tell me." He explains all impressed. "The townspeople wanted me to give this to you. Here, take it." Ewald hands Hawke a basket full of cooked pork and 5 bags of blueberries.

"What the…" Varric stares in disbelief. "Hey, this is Varric's favorite food! Why does he get special treatment?" He complained. Ewald only chuckled.

"It came from a 'fan' of Hawke's, that's all I know." He chuckled some more. "Well, regardless, keep up the good work, all of you." He complimented.

"It's not like we get stuff like we had yesterday very often." Varric complained. "This town'd be perfectly safe even if we sat on our asses all day."

"Varric! Knock it off!" Merrill scolded.

* * *

><p>After the little comedic moment in the town hall Hawke and his party went out on another patrol. As usual the daily routine of life, working, eating, sleeping continued all throughout Lothering. However on one of their patrols they spotted a carrier pigeon. Hawke extended his arm and allowed the pigeon to land. He took the message attached on the leg of the pigeon off. The carrier pigeon flew off as Hawke read the note. It was from the captain Ewald. It said to get back to the town hall on the double. Hawke, Merrill, and Varric didn't waste anytime and ran back to the town hall.<p>

* * *

><p>Hawke and his friends ran inside the town hall where captain Ewald was waiting for them.<p>

"You called for us, sir?" Hawke asked.

"Ah, Hawke. Good to see you here. We've got trouble. Take a look at this." Ewald held something in his hand. "A letter came in earlier." Ewald handed Hawke the letter. Merrill and Varric gathered around Hawke as he opened the letter.

_Send help immediately. Mystery outbreak in Kirkwall. Residents suffering from high fever._

_-Mayor of Kirkwall_

"So what'll we do?" Merrill wondered.

"We go help them out, that's what!" Varric said in excitement and determination.

"The herbs that grow on the peak of Hunterhorn Mountains ought to do the trick." Merrill suggested.

"Wait!" Called a familiar female voice. A woman, a mage, came walking in.

"Bethany!" Hawke said in surprise. Bethany Hawke. Hawke's younger sister and a mage.

"Leave this matter to me." Bethany offered.

"Ms. Hawke. Will you go on our behalf?" Ewald asked out of curiosity.

"Yes. I don't think we have much to worry about with this mystery outbreak." Bethany said with confidence.

"But Bethany." Hawke stepped up. "Kirkwall isn't known for its hospitality towards mages. You know that."

"I do." Bethany nodded. "But unfortunately they lack the proper healing magic to do so. So I will offer to help."

"In that case I'll go with you." Hawke offered. "I don't want the Inner Circle laying a single finger on my sister."

"I'll be fine Hawke." She smiled sincerely. "I'm not a child any more."

"I know. I just worry."

"Much like mother." She giggled.

"Well, if the best healer in all of Lothering is on the job, it'd be a tremendous relief to all of us." Ewald smiled in agreement.

"I'll be back in a little while, all right? Stay away from Hunterhorn Mountains. It's too dangerous for you." Bethany warned her older brother in concern.

"Isn't that supposed to be what I say?" Hawke smirked. Bethany giggled and waved goodbye as she left off for Kirkwall.

* * *

><p>Later that night Varric stood outside on night watch. But after awhile it was pass time to call it a day and head on home. Varric went back inside. Merrill was sitting on the sofa reading books while Hawke looked over the paperwork at the desk. No sooner had Varric walked inside the study, captain Ewald walked up to them.<p>

"Well, I'm off. Have a good night."

"Yes, sir. We'll let you know if anything's up." Varric said. Ewald nodded and left the study. He was heading back home to sleep until tomorrow. Varric also saw Hawke looking out the window with a worried look on his face. "Come on, Hawke, lighten up a bit!" Varric said in chipper mood "Hawk, I know how you feel, but you've been acting weird lately. What's wrong? You can tell us." Varric offered an ear. But Hawke didn't have to say anything. Only one thing was on his mind. The safety of his sister.

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later<em>

At the Hawke estate, Hawke was pacing around the living room. Looking anxious and worried like crazy. Merrill was sitting on the sofa near the fireplace. Just seeing Hawke all riled up was making her worried about him.

"Oh, by the Maker, Hawke! Would you please stop pacing around like that? You're driving my crazy." Merrill asked kindly.

"Bethany still hasn't come back." Hawke retorted. "That's it! I've got find her." Hawke said as he walked fast towards the door.

"You're not going, all right?" Merrill chased after him. "She said she'd call us if she needed us." **(By carrier pigeon that is)**

"But… but I can't just sit around and wait any more!" Hawke said with worry. When he got outside Varric was just arrived. "Varric."

"Good morning." He greeted them. Then their eyes were attracted to a carrier pigeon. Varric extended his arm and allowed the pigeon to land. He took the message attached on the leg of the pigeon off. The carrier pigeon flew off as Varric read the note.

"What's it say?" Merrill asked.

_A powerful disease has struck Kirkwall. My methods are powerless against it, and even worse, I'm afraid I've contracted the disease myself. Casual skin contact is enough to spread the illness. It incubates for about an hour, but after it develops, the infected turn into stone in about three days' time. There is no hope for Kirkwall. Do not approach it under any circumstances. _

_-Bethany Hawk_

Upon hearing this disturbing, horrifying, and tragic news, Hawke went wide-eyed in horror as he ran for the entrance of Lothering.

"Hawke! Wait!" Varric shouted. But his cry fell on deaf ears. Hawke was already out of Lothering village. "He's gonna head for Kirkwall all by himself! We've got to stop him!" Merrill nodded in agreement and they both bolted after him.

* * *

><p>Hawke must have ran for miles non stop, and quite the speeding pace he was going. Merrill and Varric knew he was worried about his little sister and where he was going. They only hoped he wouldn't do something stupid and if they can reach him in time. However, when they were half way there to Kirkwall, Varric started to slow down and breath heavily. Merrill noticed this and stopped.<p>

"What's wrong, Varric?" Merrill asked in concern. Though her first thought is his weight or lack of stamina.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Varric breathed and he instantly picked up his usual fast speed. Merrill thought it was strange. One moment he's tired and breathless, the next moment he's back to full energy. She thought nothing up and continued running down the path towards Kirkwall.

* * *

><p>When they entered the gate to Kirkwall what they saw horrified them. The epidemic outbreak was worse than it sounded. Many people were turned into stone statues. Men, women, children, animals, elves, dwarves, elderly, everyone. There were a handful of people that were still alive but they looked depressed and helpless. Merrill was at a loss for words. She never seen so much sadness before in her life. So much death. Then Varric saw Hawke in the distance running towards a house.<p>

"There's Hawke! After him!" Varric said. Merrill nodded and the two ran after him through the streets.

* * *

><p>The house that Hawke ran inside was where his sister was staying. When Merrill and Varric ran inside, Hawke was standing there a distance from his sister. Bethany sat on a bed facing the window. Hawke then slowly approached her.<p>

"Stay away from me!" Bethany whimpered a warning. Hawke instantly backed off. "No matter what you do, don't touch me."

"Bethany…" Hawke stared in despair.

"I am done for, Brother." Bethany whimpered.

"And you won't let me sit by your side, Bethany? I can't even hold you hand?" Hawke stared in sadness. "Maker! How could something like this happen?" He whimpered in frustration as he fell to his knees on the floor. Cursing at both the Maker and himself for this tragedy that has befallen Bethany.

"Merrill, Varric. Could you take my brother back to town for me?" Bethany asked trying to hold back her sobs. Varric slowly approached Hawk and placed a hand over his shoulder.

"Hawke, let's go." Varric said in sympathy. He felt terrible for Hawke.

"Goodbye, Brother." Bethany whimpered as she finally broke down and sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Complete! Damn! Bethany is infected and can't return home. Poor Hawke. Wonder how the are gonna solve this. ALSO here's a heads up! Mass Effect characters and Dragon Afe characters will meet in the next chapter. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Mass Effect or Dragon Age games go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: First Contact<strong>

When Hawke returned home he had to relay the bad news to his mother. Hearing the horrible fate that had been placed on Bethany was heartbreaking news to Leandra that she fell into a deep depression on tears. Hawke felt completely guilty for letting this happen to his beloved younger sister that he too fell into a deep depression. Seeing Hawke in this state was heartbreaking to Merrill and Varric.

Later that night Merrill was heading for the entrance out of Lothering. She stopped in her tracks and looked back. She took a moment to gather her thoughts as she sighed a sad expression.

"I'm sorry, guys." Merrill said to herself in a sad tone.

"Hold on there, daisy." Said a familiar voice. Merrill quickly turned back around to see it was Varric.

"Varric?"

"Planning to go off by yourself?" He asked with his arms crossed. Merrill remained silent as her expression looked grim. "You're going to pick some herbs off the peak of the Hunterhorn Mountains, aren't you?" Merrill then went into shock. Varric got her there. "Doesn't take a genius to see what you're thinking. But listen, you can't go into that hornet's nest. Not by your self!" Varric warned her.

"I'm sorry." Merrill sighed.

"C'mon, quit pouting." Varric smirked.

"Huh?"

"It'll be okay. Bethany will be fine once we get those herbs." Varric assured her with a smirk.

"Yeah. But…"

"I know." Varric interrupted calmly.

"This is terrible. I can't stand seeing Hawke sad like this!" Merrill said distressfully.

"You an me both, daisy." Varric nodded with a frown. "Ergh…" Varric hissed a groan as he clutched his sides in pain.

"Varric? Varric, what's wrong? Are you all right!?" Merill frantically said with worry as she approached him.

"Get away from me!" Varric hissed in pain. That scared Merrill a little and she backed off. "N-no, sorry. I'm fine. It's nothing." He breathed.

"But you're… Hold tight just a minute, I'll go find someone!" Merrill said. And with Merrill went running off to the one place she could think of for help. "Hawke! Varric Just collapsed!" She called out as she ran.

"Every time something comes up, what's the first thing out of her mouth? 'Hawke, Hawnk.'" Varric forced a smirk. "That girl needs to woman up and ask him out."

* * *

><p>Hawke was sitting all by himself at the diner table by himself. He was still deeply depressed over what happened today. But no more nearly as depressed as Leandra. Since the shocking news of Bethany's condition, Leandra had locked herself in her bedroom refusing to come out. Hawke wondered if she hated her own son for this and disowned him. He couldn't really blame her since he was blaming himself. But his negative thoughts were interrupted by the knocking of the door. He wondered who it could be as he got up from his chair and walked to the door. When he opened it, it was Merrill who frantically ran inside to face him.<p>

"Merrill! Come with me! Varric's in trouble!" She frantically said. This was shocking news to Hawke.

"Right, let's go!" Hawke nodded in determination. And with that the two of them ran outside to Varrci's aid.

* * *

><p>The two of them ran through town to the village entrance. From there they could see Varric standing up straight as though nothing happened.<p>

"Are you all right?" Merrill asked frantically.

"Huh? What d'you mean?" Varric asked looking all confused.

"You… But… I just saw you…!" Merrill was confused herself and at a loss for words.

"Stop jumping to conclusions! I was just a little light-headed, that's all. I told you it was nothing." Varric shrugged it off in reassurance. He then turned to Hawke. "Hawke, don't you think we oughta go pick some herbs at the peak of the Hunterhorn Mountains? That oughta be just the thing for Bethany." Varric suggested.

"Huh?" Hawke stared in awe.

"Merrill here thought of getting some for you." Varric explained. "But alone. I think it would be safer and logical to work together. Wouldn't you say?" Hawke then turned his attention to Merrill.

"Were you really?" Hawke asked.

"Y-Yes I was." Merrill nodded while she blushed. "You were so sad I figured it would make you happy." Hawke then smiled.

"Thank you, Merrill." He smiled sincerely at her. "That's the nicest thing anyone could have done."

"You really think so?" Merrill smiled meekly. Hawke nodded in response.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt your little moment, but are we going or not?" Varric asked.

"Oh. Er, yes." Hawke nodded bashfully "Hunterhorn lies due west of Lothering. We'll need to watch ourselves."

"True enough." Varric nodded. "But luckily for you, you have a dwarf that's native to the Hunterhorn Mountains. So I'm sure my kin won't mind us snooping around. As long as we try avoid danger. After all the Hunterhorn Mountains does have it's fair share of enemies." So the trio set off out of the village and headed west toward the Hunterhorn Mountains.

* * *

><p>The journey ahead was a long one but not too far. The trio finally made it to the Hunterhorn Mountains. As they began climbing up on the trekked rocky path Varric stopped to tell them something.<p>

"Keep your wits about you, guys. This place is enemy territory and swarming with them too. So tread lightly." Varric warned them. Both Hawke and Merrill nodded in response.

"Some creatures can latch their eggs on us if we get too close." Merrill added.

"It could get nasty if those eggs hatch." Hawke agreed.

"All the more reason to watch your surroundings." Varric noted. "Let's go." So the trio kept moving upward on the mountain trail. No sooner had they reached more that 10 feet of mountain, creatures began swarming and attacking them. Two of the attacking creatures which are giant spiders approached and surrounded them. Hawke and Varric were already at the ready when the Giant Spiders attacked. They shot globs of webs at them but they all managed to dodge. Varric managed to take out one with his trusting crossbow 'Bianca' and fired a direct hit in the creature's head. Hawke then charged at the other drove his sword at the giant spider's head and then slashed across, cutting it in half. "Are you guys all right?" Varric asked in concern.

"Yes." Merrill hesitantly nodded.

"All right. Make sure we brush off any spider eggs that might have latched on to you." Hawke said to Merrill.

"Don't worry I know." Merrill nodded in response.

"Spiders." Hawke sighed to himself. "Why did it have to spiders."

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least were not following the siders." Varric chuckled. Merrill giggled a little. But Hawke made an annoyed look. But the trio kept moving forward.

* * *

><p>Through trial and error the trio kept climbing upward and onward up the mountain. They've encountered many hostile creatures on the road. They were vast numbers of them and hard to fight, but they managed to over come them and defeat them. They've climbed the trekked path of the mountain and believe it or not they were almost at the top of the mountain. Until Varric started breathing heavily again and clutched his sides in pain again. He then took a knee and started breathing hard. Hawke and Merrill noticed this in shock and went over to him.<p>

"You all right?" She frantically gasped as she slowly approached him.

"Don't touch me!" Varric yelled, holding his hand out. That scared Merrill a little and she backed off.

"What? I'm just worried about you. You don't have to yell at me like that." Merrill said in frustration.

"No, it nothing. Don't worry about me." Varric assured her. But then Hawke pieced two and two together and went wide-eyed in shock and realization.

"Wait, you didn't catch the…!" Hawke said in shock. Varrc was silent for a moment.

"I must have caught it when I touched that carrier pigeon." Varric speculated.

"Oh, no…" Merrill gasped in fright. It was clear to them. Varric had caught the stone sickness and was dying from it.

"We better go back home." Hawke recommended.

"No, I'm fine. I haven't started turning into stone yet." Varric insisted. Merrill slowly approached him once again.

"But…"

"I said I'm fine!" Varric snapped. That scared Merrill a little and she backed off. "I'm sorry. But I'm fine, really." Varric insisted as he stood up once again. "Besides, those herbs will cure me anyway, right? Let's get moving!" Varric smirked. Hawke and Merrill knew that Varric did have a point. So instead of arguing, the trio continued forward up the mountain path.

* * *

><p>The road was tough and rough as ever and as usual. But it only got more harder as they ventured up higher. But they kept pressing forward. Until finally they reached the top of the mountain, where a field of flowers lay before them. Tired and breathless they triumphed and made it to the top.<p>

"There's the flower that we need." Merrill pointed. Indeed it was. The special herb they needed were tulip type flowers. They had found what they were looking for. Hawke then regained his posture and headed over to a spot of tulip herbs. But then suddenly a bright column of light erupted out of nowhere, startling the trio. As the light slowly disappeared the group saw two individuals. One was a man with a short haircut and near invisible mustache and beard. The other was blue skinned women with tentacle hair. After the light completely disappeared Hawke and the others stood in shock.

"I thought there wasn't supposed to be anyone here." The man said turning to the blue skinned woman.

"There weren't any life forms here, Commander, when I scanned the area." She responded to him.

"Who are you!? What d'you want!?" Hawke said in a demanding tone at them, assuming they are enemies.

"Have you come here to take herbs away from us?" Merrill asked in fear.

"Where did you come from!?" Varric said in a demanding tone too.

"Look, you don't have to be so-" The man said approaching.

"Stay where you are!" Merrill shrieked and the man stopped in shock.

"…so afraid." He finished. Merrill only glared at him as if he were a threat. "Well, that didn't work."

"Who are you!? Where're you from!? You're dressed really weird! And I don't trust you!" Merrill rambled.

"Well you see, my name is John Shepard." He introduced himself. "How can I explain this so it makes sense?" He pondered out loud.

"Commander? Allow me." The blue woman volunteered. Shepard then sighed in defeat. "My name's Liara T'Soni, and please before you say anything, I want you to know that we're not your enemy. We're here to help you." She smiled sincerely. For some reason, Liara's sincere words and smile managed to calm the trio down.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Complete! AND there you have it folks! Dragon Age and Mass Effect characters finally meet! Wonder what other adventures they will encounter. Stay Tuned! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Mass Effect or Dragon Age games go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Welcome Aboard the Normandy<strong>

The feelings of suspicion, fear, anxiety, adrenalin, and urges all went sinking in and replaced with calm collective feelings. These people whoever they are started out looking threatening. But somehow managed to calm Hawke and his friends down.

"Before you say anything, I want you to know that we're not your enemy." Liara spoke up modestly.

"Really?" Merrill asked shyly.

"Well, they sure aren't our friends! Not these strangers!" Varric turned to Hawke. Hawke nodded taking a note of that. He then stepped forth to speak with Shepard and Liara.

"We're here to pick some of the herbs off of this mountain. That's all." Hawke explained with reason. Both Liara and Shepard looked down at the tulip type flowers that Hawke was talking about. They then looked back at Hawke and the others with sad frowns on their faces.

"I should tell you that these herbs won't stop anyone from turning into stone." Liara said much too her dismay. Instantly and simultaneously the trio were struck in wide-eyed awe and shock.

"How… Who are you?" Hawke asked in awe.

"More interested in listening to us now?" Liara smirked. The trio then turned to one another to have any opinions on the matter. The all nodded in agreement at turned their attention back to the mysterious duo.

"All right. Go." Hawke said with all ears. Liara smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure you won't believe us at first, but we've come from a place far, far away to save all of you." Liara began.

"So why didn't you come sooner, then?" Hawke asked looking a little unconvinced.

"We can't make direct contact with civilizations in the early stages of development. It's part of the Third World Preservation Directive." Liara answered. Hawke immediately was confused by Liara's response.

"Early stages of development?"

"We came here from beyond the sky, from another planet. We're making something of a special exception to the rule, you see." Liara continued her explanation. Instantly and simultaneously the trio were confused at first, but were once again struck with awe.

"Beyond the sky? Another planet?" Hawke said in awe.

"Are you gods?" Merrill asked in awe struck curiosity.

"No, we're not gods. We're people, just like you. Well, except that I am known as an asari." Liara giggled. "You see I'm from planet Thessia. Commander Shepard here is human, but from planet Earth."

"Oh, wow!" Merrill gaped in amazement and awe. Liara then regained her posture and back to the serious matter.

"The Geth, a force opposing our own, broke the Third World Preservation Directive. recently and engaged in direct interference with this planet. As if that weren't bad enough, they also fired a biological weapon at you, releasing the contagion that's spread across this whole area." Liara explained in great detail.

"So we're turning into stone, and it's because of those Geth people?" Hawke asked in outraged shock.

"Correct." Liara nodded.

"I…I can't believe this." Merrill stammered in shock.

"We've been sent here to examine the disease and try to find a treatment for it." Liara continued. Shepard then stepped forth.

"So you see, we've come here to help you. Probably in ways you've never imagined." Shepard explained. The trio once again turned to one another to have any opinions on the matter. They then once again turned their attention back to the duo.

"I still can't believe any of this, but can you really help with a cure?" Merrill asked.

"I can't believe it either, but if you're able to save our friend here." Hawke said gesturing to Varric.

"If you come with us and help us in creating a vaccine, we should be able to cure him." Liara said with reassurance. Hawke was immediately confused once again.

"Vac…cine?" Hawke raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Um, a miracle medicine, sort of." Liara tried to explain. Shepard then looked around to see if the are was clear of any one else.

"Well then." Shepard spoke up. "There's something you ought to know before we go any further. If you folks decide to come with us, you'll probably never see this planet again." He warned them with a heads up. Instantly and simultaneously the trio were once again struck shock.

"Why not?" Hawke asked with a paranoid look on his face.

"That's what the rules say. If you interact with us too much, we can't let you go back to your original life. That's another part of the Third World Preservation Directive." Shepard explained. "Now, if you'd like, we could go our separate ways and pretend this was all some kind of fever dream. There is still time for that." Shepard offered. There was a moment of silence between them. Until Varric stepped forth.

"Well, I'm going with these guys. All I've got waiting for me is life as a statue." Varric decided.

"You can't do that! You want me to choose between losing you forever, or losing my father and everyone else forever? Don't make me do that, Varric!" Merrill said in distraught. Hawke then turned to her with sadness in his eyes too.

"Merrill, let's go with Varric, too. I'm sorry to break this to you, but there's nothing we can do if we stay here." Hawke said. Merrill was still sad and distraught. Hawke then approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard leaving everyone you know in Lothering, but we've got a bigger job ahead. We're going to save everybody!" He said with determination.

"Well, it's settled, then. Might as well get going. Close your eyes for a moment, please." Liara informed them. Merrill was confused when she said that.

"Huh?" Merrill said. Suddenly five lights enveloped them. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Merrill screamed. Hawke and Varric were in wide-eyed shock. The very next instant they all disappeared from their current location.

* * *

><p>The five lights actually transported them to another location. Hawke, Merrill, and Varric soon found themselves still in wide-eyed shock at their surroundings. They were surrounded in a room completely comprised of a metal alloy. They were all transported to a transport chamber.<p>

"What was that!?" Merrill frantically looked around.

"Where are we!?" Hawke said still struck in shock and awe.

"This is our ship." Shepard answered, as he and Liara turned to them. "Welcome aboard the Systems Alliance Starship Normandy." He proudly announce.

"Y-you really are gods." Merrill stammered in awe. She almost looked like she was about to bow in respect and worship.

"We're not gods. We've just advanced a little sooner than you, that's all. You can have all of this for yourselves, too, someday." Liara smiled. Hawke was still at a loss for words just as his friends are. They were inside a starship and they were quite possibly the first medieval civilization to step into space.

"Well, let's get him over to sickbay." Shepard said gesturing to Varric. They all then proceeded out of the transport chamber and out to the ships hallways. On the outside it's big, but on the inside it was massive. The trio stared in awe at what they were seeing. People of different size, color, and shape moving to and fro, back and forth on their daily routine. Working around the ship and ship protocol. As they looked around everything that was new and unfamiliar too them put them in a state of absolute awe.

"The floor! It's moving!" Hawke stared down in a state of awe.

"And that door back there opened by itself!" Merrill looked behind in a state of awe.

"Incredible. I've never seen anything like this before." Hawke said in awe as he looked around. Not only had he never seen technology this advanced before, but he also never seen other alien races before. The five then decided to not wasn't anymore time and move forward towards the Normandy's sickbay.

"I just realized I haven't asked any of your names yet." Shepard spoke up.

"My name is Garrett Hawke."

"I'm Merrill."

"Varric Tethras…" Varric groaned in pain. Liara turned in wide-eyed shock and turned to Shepard.

"Commander, his condition's deteriorating." Liara quickly informed him.

"Better hurry, then." Shepard nodded in response.

* * *

><p>In the Normandy sickbay, Varric was placed inside a large circular tube which was in fact a radiograph.<p>

"What's this?" Hawke asked in curiosity.

"I guess this must be surprising to you, but this is how we treat sick people." Liara explained.

"See what you do for him, Doctor." Shepard said to Dr. Karin Chakwas.

"Yes, sir." She nodded in response. Immediately Dr. Karin went straight to work on analyzing the dwarf. Try and study the sorce of the disease and to help create a treatment.

"Well, no point in having you hang around here. How would you like a tour of the ship?" He said to the group.

"Commander, that would be a violation of the Preservation Directive." Liara strongly advised.

"Well, it's a little late for that, isn't it? I'll be on the bridge. You show them around for me, okay?" Shepard smiled and went off to the ship's bridge. Liara was in total shock by Shepard's order.

"Captain!" She tried to get his attention. But he was already gone and off to the ship's bridge. "Oh by the Goddess." Liara sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Complete! So far so good. Hawke and the others are now on board the Normandy. Tune in next time when we get a tour of the ship and possibly some thrilling suspense! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


End file.
